la_bd_de_journal_au_quebecfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
ENCYCLOPEDIA OF QUÉBEC NEWSPAPER COMICS 1918-1988
Visitez notre page Facebook et adhérez à notre groupe: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1957307814484818/ ---- thumb|650px|Quelques couvertures de cahiers BD de journaux québécois. Please use a translate program to easily understand the purpose of the information. Probablement un des secrets les mieux gardés de la Bande Dessinée mondiale. Au milieu du 20e siècle, le Québec était le seul endroit au monde où les journaux locaux publiaient de luxueux cahiers de BD couleur d'origines à la fois québécoise, américaine, française, britannique et de différents autres endroits. À leur apogée au début des années '50, ces cahiers couleur disparurent pour la plupart au courant des années '70. Il est difficile de comprendre cette décision des éditeurs puisque la demande pour des espaces publicitaires dans ces cahiers était très forte. Les pages du dimanche publiées dans les journaux québécois contiennent des trésors qui sont malheureusement presque inconnus en France. C'est un peu comme si l'Amérique était là mais n'avait pas encore été découverte... Ce Wikia a pour but de faire un inventaire complet des Planches du Dimanche publiées par les journaux québécois francophones au vingtième siècle. Les Bandes Quotidiennes sont aussi signalées à titre informatif. La bande dessinée de journal au Québec est d'une richesse incroyablement plus grande que personne n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Voir aussi: ENCYCLOPÉDIE DE LA BANDE DESSINÉE DE JOURNAL AU QUÉBEC 1918-1988 ---- Les Planches du Dimanche (Sunday Strips) ---- Galeries et listes des bandes publiées selon l'origine ---- thumb|right|400px Les BD d'origine québécoise: *Liste des bandes d'origine québécoise publiées par les journaux québécois *Galerie des bandes d'origine québécoise publiées par les journaux québécois Les BD d'origine franco-belge: *Liste des bandes d'origine franco-belge publiées par les journaux québécois *Galerie des bandes d'origine franco-belge publiées par les journaux québécois Les BD d'origine américaine: *Liste des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par les journaux québécois, par titres français *Liste des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par les journaux québécois, par titres anglais Pour les galeries des bandes d'origine américaine, voir plus bas chaque journal individuellement. Les BD d'origine britannique: *Liste des bandes d'origine britannique publiées par les journaux québécois, par titres français *Liste des bandes d'origine britannique publiées par les journaux québécois, par titres anglais *Galerie des bandes d'origine britannique publiées par les journaux québécois Les BD d'origine autres: *Galerie et liste des bandes d'origines autres publiées par les journaux québécois ---- Les Bandes Quotidiennes (Daily Strips) ---- thumb|right|500px Les BD quotidiennes d'origine québécoise: *Liste des bandes quotidiennes d'origine québécoise publiées par les journaux québécois *Galerie des bandes quotidiennes d'origine québécoise publiées par les journaux québécois Les BD quotidiennes d'origine franco-belge: *Liste des bandes quotidiennes d'origine franco-belge publiées par les journaux québécois *Galerie des bandes quotidiennes d'origine franco-belge publiées par les journaux québécois Les BD quotidiennes d'origine américaine: *Liste des bandes quotidiennes d'origine américaine publiées par les journaux québécois, par titres français *Liste des bandes quotidiennes d'origine américaine publiées par les journaux québécois, par titres anglais *Galerie des bandes quotidiennes d'origine américaine publiées par les journaux québécois Les BD quotidiennes d'origines autres: *Liste des bandes quotidiennes d'origines autres publiées par les journaux québécois *Galerie des bandes quotidiennes d'origines autres publiées par les journaux québécois ---- Les pages spéciales ---- thumb|400px *Book-of-the-Month Club *Charlie McCarthy Publicités café Chase & Sanborn *Classics Illustrated *Classiques Illustrés - Le Soleil *Club du Livre du Mois *Des auteurs prolifiques *Des bédéistes de talent *Des personnages célèbres *Diverses images intéressantes *Famous Fiction de Chad Grothkopf *Fearless Fosdick de Al Capp *Isn't it the Thruth ? *Kellogg's All-Bran publicités BD *La Page du Jour *Le Crime ne paie pas - Allo Police *Les Bandeaux de Titre *Les Contes Historiques de la Société Saint-Jean-Baptiste de Montréal *Les journaux scolaires *N'est-ce pas la Vérité ? *Paul Leduc *Pepsi and Pete *Pepsi et Pit *Petite Lulu *Reddy Kilowatt *Silly Symphony de Walt Disney *Symphonie Folâtre de Walt Disney *Tintin: les Pages Spéciales - La Patrie du Dimanche de Hergé 1963-1965 *Walt Disney's Sunday Pages *Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales Toutes les pages: *http://fr.la-bd-de-journal-au-quebec.wikia.com/wiki/Sp%C3%A9cial:Toutes_les_pages ---- Galeries et listes des bandes publiées par journal ---- thumb|500px *Allo Police 1953-1957 *Club du Livre du Mois - Le Petit Journal 1943-1948 *Club du Livre du Mois - Photo-Journal 1943-1949 *Coccinelle du Dimanche-Matin 1971-1975 *Dimanche Dernière Heure 1966-1971 *Dimanche-Matin 1955 *Divers journaux régionaux 1947-1953, 1962 *Hebdo-Revue 1953-1968 *Journal Richelieu 1965 *La Chronique de la Vallée du Saint-Maurice de Trois-Rivières 1929-1955 *La Ferme 1955 *La Patrie du Dimanche 1935-1978 *La Patrie du Samedi 1920-1957 *La Pensée de Bagot 1960 *La Presse 1927-1983, 1988 *La Revue Moderne 1948-1950 *La Revue Populaire 1980 *La Tribune de Sherbrooke *La Voix de l'Est de Granby 1968-1971 *La Voix Nationale 1931 *L'Action Catholique 1936-1973 *Le Bulletin des Agriculteurs 1939-2002 *Le Carillon de Hawkesbury 1980 *Le Clairon de Saint-Hyacinthe 1950-1951 *Le Devoir *Le Droit d'Ottawa 1952-1976 + ? *Le Front Ouvrier 1944-1954 *Le Jeudi 1940 ? *Le Journal de Cornwall 1980 *Le Journal de Montréal 1965 *Le Journal de Québec 1979 *Le Nouveau Journal 1961-1962 *Le Nouvelliste de Trois-Rivières 1948 ? - 1957 ? *Le Petit Journal 1933-1974 *Le Petit Lundi 1982 *Le Progrès du Saguenay 1950-1953 *Le Quotidien 1973- ? *Le Réveil de Louiseville 1952 *Le Samedi 1918 ? -1959, 1961-1963 *Le Soleil de Québec (y compris L'Événement-Journal) 1934 ? - 1977 ? *L'Éclaireur-Progrès 1972 ? - 1974 ? *L'Illustration *L'Illustration Nouvelle *Ma Gaspésie *Montréal-Matin *Perspectives 1959-1982 *Photo-Journal 1938-1978 *Progrès-Dimanche 1970 ? -1987 ? *Radiomonde 1951-1958 *Safari Montréal-Matin 1971-1974 *Samedi-Dimanche 1952 - 1959 *Télé-Scope 1953 Photo-Journal 17-7-1941.jpg|Photo-Journal, couverture du cahier BD du 17 juillet 1941 La Patrie 5-8-73.jpg|La Patrie du Dimanche, couverture du cahier BD du 5 août 1973 DDH 31-7-1966.jpg|Dimanche Dernière Heure, couverture du cahier BD du 31 juillet 1966 La_Presse_3-7-1943.jpg|La Presse, couverture de la section rotogravure du 3 juillet 1943 Petit Journal 31-10-48.jpg|Le Petit Journal, couverture du cahier BD du 31 octobre 1948 La Patrie 13-19-2-1964.jpg|La Patrie du Dimanche, couverture du cahier BD de la semaine du 13 au 19 février 1964 Le Soleil 18-8-46.jpg|Le Soleil, couverture du cahier BD du 18 août 1946 Samedi-Dimanche 5-7-1952.jpg|Samedi-Dimanche, couverture du cahier BD du 5 juillet 1952 le presse 11-2-1961.jpg|La Presse, couverture du cahier BD du 11 février 1961 Ev-Jr 8-9-46.jpg|L'Événement Journal, couverture du cahier BD du 8 septembre 1946 dick tracy 15-10-1960.jpg|La Voix de l'Est, couverture du cahier BD du 15 octobre 1960 soleil 20-6-69.jpg|Le Soleil, couverture du cahier BD du 20 juin 1969 les berlurons 28-7-1962.jpg|Hebdo-Revue, couverture du cahier BD du 28 juillet 1962 Presse 6-11-88.jpg|La Presse, couverture du cahier BD du 6 novembre 1988 SAFARI 3-2-1974.jpg|Safari Montréal-Matin couverture du 3 février 1974 Le Quotidien.jpg|Le Quotdien du Saguenay - Lac-Saint-Jean du 13 octobre 1974 ---- Liens intéressants: *Lambiek Comiclopedia: https://www.lambiek.net/comiclopedia.html *Bibliothèque Nationale du Québec http://www.banq.qc.ca/collections/collection_numerique/journaux-revues/index.html?ListeTitreOn= *http://www.forumpimpf.net/viewtopic.php?f=90&t=21429 *http://www.jacqueslacerte.com/ ---- Références: thumb||right|300px|100 years of American Newspaper Comics'' de Maurice Horn, Gramercy Books 1996 thumb|left|300px|BDM Trésors de la Bande Dessinée ---- Contactez nous pour toute question: *anfo45@maskatel.net